The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas
by Graveygraves
Summary: Centred around Dave and Hotch's friendship, with some added family/team moments just for fun, this story is a collection of moments from the festive season BAU style. Written for Starofoberon as part of this years gift exchange.
1. A Partridge in a Fir Tree

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**I will admit the song is being used but may be not always in the traditional way (though I will slip in a reference to it too).**

**A little side note, SPOILER ALERT, we didn't get the ep with Rossi's daughter in it over here in the UK until I had finished writing 7 chapters. I will try and work that storyline in too and would have done things slightly differently had I have seen that before I started writing. I have also managed to add a reference to Hotch being single (that fitted in a lot easier).  
><strong>

**Starofoberon I hope you enjoy this and anyone else they decides to give it a go I hope you do too.**

**. . .**

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**A partridge in a pear tree**

**. . .**

"OH . . . WOW! . . . Dad, look at that!" Jack exclaimed as they drove towards the rather grand looking Rossi mansion. Though it wasn't the familiar building that had Jack Hotchner agog, no it was the enormous inflatable Santa that was bobbing about in the cold Christmas breeze that had the young man wide eyed in amazement. "That is sooooo cool!"

"I'll be sure to tell your Uncle Dave that he has just won himself extra bonus points in the annual Super Cool Agent stakes. Gosh he must be getting close to catching Miss Penelope up for this year's title."

Jack's eyes narrowed, in the typical Hotchner way, as he glared at his father. "Are you being serious? You guys keep a point score?"

Pulling up alongside the monstrosity Hotch put the car in park and reached over to ruffle his son's hair. "Nope, there is no need. Everyone knows I'm the coolest, so what's the point."

"You!" Jack scoffed, a wicked grin on his face as he rapidly unbuckled and exited before his father had chance to respond.

Aaron had to laugh, guess his son had inherited his sense of humour too. Catching up with Jack at the back of the vehicle, Aaron lifted the tailgate and handed Jack a box of brightly wrapped gifts.

"So why are we spending Christmas at Uncle Dave's this year?" Jack asked. A question he had asked several times since his Dad had originally suggested the idea a month ago.

Hotch resisted rolling his eyes, as he answered with great patience. "As I told you no-one likes to be alone at Christmas and when I couldn't spend Christmas with you and Mom, Uncle Dave made sure I was not alone and it's time I returned the favour."

"Oh, so we're keeping him company?" Jack clarified as they headed towards the front door.

Aaron smiled, as he carried their bags up the steps, "Something like that".

Jack went quiet, before he looked up at his father; "And you're sure Santa will find me here?"

With a nod over his shoulder in direction of the giant inflatable, Aaron laughed, "With that larger than life chap floating about he is sure to find you."

. . .

Having had a day full of festive cheer, including baking cookies for Santa and stringing garlands, Jack had his new Christmas PJs on ready for bed. Dave was with him in the lounge. Jack reached up to the few undecorated branches of the giant tree as Dave passed him the last few ornaments to add to on. He had started decorating it himself a week ago, but the sudden call out to a case in Philadelphia had left the whole team wondering if Christmas would happen on time this year. However luck was on their side and they had managed to wrap the case up with enough time to get them all back and off to their various Christmas retreats.

"What's this?" Jack asked at the small golden bird ornament Dave had absentmindedly passed him.

Dave looked up at the gilt bird and smiled, "That is a partridge."

Jack's brow furrowed.

"As in a partridge in a pear tree . . ." Dave noticed the confused look remained on Jack's face, "12 Days of Christmas . . ." still no sign that he knew what Dave was talking about. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree," Dave sung loudly as he made his way to his stereo, readying himself to educate the youngster.

Jack giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked innocently.

"You mean other than your singing," Aaron chipped in as he entered the room with a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate for them all, plus a plate of the cookie they had made earlier in the day.

"Gee thanks, nice to know you two will be ganging up on me. I was just trying to teach your son a classic Christmas carol. In fact I am trying to find my Bing Crosby version, just to get us in the mood."

So while Aaron and Jack continued to dress the tree, Bing Crosby, in duet with David Rossi, serenaded them with the '12 Days of Christmas' and other Christmas classics.

. . .

Having put Jack to bed, Aaron re-entered the lounge to find David standing at the tree, whisky tumbler in hand. There was a matching tumbler on the coffee table which Aaron scooped up as he went to stand by his friend; "A penny for your thoughts?"

"That little partridge," he pointed at the ornament as it swung from the branch, "I brought it for Carolyn the first year that we were married. I decided to go the whole hog and recreate the 12 days of Christmas for her. It has been on my tree every year since, even after we separated I still put it up, silly isn't it?"

"No. There are decorations on our tree that represent every stage of the Hotchner family. Mine and Haley's first Christmas, Jack's first Christmas, bits and pieces Jack made at Kindergarten. You can't ignore the past and pretend it didn't happen."

David sighed deeply, raising his glass in a toast; "To memories of the good times."

Aaron chinked glassed with him before taking a satisfying sip. Both men turned to the coach and took a seat. The Christmas themed tunes continued but now it was Frank Sinatra's turn to entertain them. The two men sat in silence, staring at the tree. Its lights softly glowing through the thick fir branches, both lost in their own thoughts. Recounting memories of Christmases past – a mix of good, and not so good, memories as they savoured their malts together.

"You never forget your true love," Dave lamented.

"Here, here."

"Or your last."

Aaron just nodded, a little raw from his recently ended relationship – though nothing that compared to Dave losing Erin earlier this year.

Finishing their drink both men stood without another word on the matter, "Best get Santa's sack in place for a certain young man," Dave said, "After all I'd hate him to think that the jolly fat fella couldn't find him."

With which they prepared the scene for Jack and made their way off to bed, ready for an early start on Christmas morning.


	2. Two Turtle Dove Cufflinks

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**I should have explained yesterday that each chapter may not be a new day. I realise that Christmas Eve is not the 'First day of Christmas' but it's where I wanted to start my story. I am trying to use all 12 of the objects, one per chapter. Some are obvious other may be a little bit more subtle. Good luck in finding them in each chapter! **

**Here's to the big day itself – Christmas Day in the Rossi household.**

**. . .**

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Two turtle doves**

**. . .**

Dave savoured the smell of the coffee as he watched Jack explore each parcel before opening. As the caffeine filtered into his brain his mind objected to the fact that it was up at 6am on a holiday. However his heart was quick to counteract it with the magic of seeing this little boy work his way methodically through the gifts. He couldn't help but wonder what his recently discovered Grandson was doing right now. They had decided that this Christmas was too soon for a family get together – but Dave was determined to work on his relationship with his daughter and her family in the coming year. So far it had gone well on the couple of visits he had managed.

Jack was definitely a chip off the old block Dave contemplated as he watched the father and son together. Even with all the obviously childhood excitement Jack still had a method to his Christmas carnage. It wasn't all over in a mad flurry of wrapping paper and ribbon. Instead the youngster seemed to enjoy playing his father's guessing game, using his powers of deduction to work out what might be hiding beneath the bright gift wrap.

Dave had to smile at some of the wild and wacky suggestions that batted back and forth between the two, he felt really honoured to share the moment with them.

"Hey, Uncle Dave, you're not opening yours?" Jack jumped up and passed a small red box tied with a glittery gold ribbon.

"It's ok Jack I was enjoying watching you and all that Star Wars Lego – think us guys will be busy this afternoon building and recreating the inter galactic battles for ultimate domination. Or something like that."

"Wow can we?" Jack looked hopefully between the two men, "Can we really?"

Aaron winked as he got up off the floor and made his way over to his own mug of steaming coffee. "And there I was thinking we could take Mudgie for a nice long walk."

"It's ok Dad we can do that too . . . there's plenty of time," Jack commented as he headed back towards the pile of presents he had neatly stacked.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Dave, "Glad you invited us?"

Dave turned to face his friend, "Sorry, _I invited you!_ The way I remember the conversation was that it was you or the day with Garcia. That was one limited choice – love our Tech Kitten as I do, a whole day of vegetarian feasts and multicoloured frolics, nope. "

Aaron laughed, "Now would I threaten you in such a way?"

"Honestly Aaron I appreciate everyone's efforts to check I'm alright and yes I will now admit I am grateful. Losing Erin has hit me hard I won't deny it, but I will survive."

"Good, now as Jack said it is time you opened your gifts."

Dave's eye's narrowed; "Dare I ask what you have been up to?"

"Oh no, this isn't ours. That one is your Secret Santa gift. I can't believe you didn't open it on the night out," Aaron responded before calling Jack back over, "Hey Buddy coming over to see Uncle Dave open his present?"

"Sure thing, Dad!" Jack said bouncing onto the couch between the two men.

Dave looked suspiciously at the gift, turning it around in his fingers as he tried in vain to guess the contents. Shaking the small box vigorously he shrugged, "Am I able to give up?"

Jack leant over, "Dad likes to play this game, he'll get grumpy if you don't at least try and guess. Give him a silly answer and it will make him laugh and you'll get away with it."

Dave laughed, looking over Jack and Aaron and winking "Is it a . . . Death Star?"

Jack giggled as Dave tore at the corner of the paper, exposing a blue box beneath. Jack nodded encouragingly, the young boy just as interested in others gifts as his own.

Exposing the small hinged box, Dave cracked it open to sneak a peek, hoping it was something appropriate for those in the room. Maybe he should have opened it when they had the team night out after all! Glancing at the contents he was quick to see it was safe and opened the box wide. Inside was a rather colourful pair of festive cufflinks. Dave smiled – there was only one person that could have been behind such a unique gift.

"What are they?" Jack asked.

"I think that they are some sort of bird," Dave squinted as he looked closer.

"Two turtle doves" Jack sang at the top of his voice, "You know like in the song you played last night?"

Dave took another look, "Could be Buddy - either way they are something rather special and I'll be sure to wear them later." Dave reached down to the small collection of items by his feet. Picking up a festive looking box, he smiled, "Now I think I might just be able to guess this one."

Aaron smiled back, "Bonus points if you get the brand!"

Cocking an eyebrow in his friend's direction he pondered the challenge, "I know you liked the Blair Athol malt I had the other month, possible you are trying to make up for the amount we _'shared'_?"

"Guilty as charged."

Dave unwrapped the gift with care, a surprised look on his face at the wooden box within, the black XOP lettering clear on the front. "Xtra Old Particular! That is one heck of a replacement for some standard Blair Athol 12 year old! I am . . . very grateful. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome Dave."


	3. Three Coq au Vin Hens

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**Moving on to the day after Christmas and a partial team chapter!**

**. . .**

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Three French hens**

**. . .**

Adjusting and straightening the place settings as he took the chance to check the table one last time, Dave was lost in his own little world. Thinking over the last couple of days and how different this year's Christmas had been to what he had expected. Never would he have imagined what a special time he was going to have this year. Yet sharing the time with Jack and Aaron had been completely magical.

In his whimsical moments Dave had been planning to trump last year's surprise for Erin, he had started putting things in motion pretty much as soon as Christmas was over last year. He had been ready to grab every moment they had. Which they had been doing up until the moment they had been ripped apart.

Dave swallowed hard as he tried to contain his emotions.

"You know I don't think anyone is going to notice if the cutlery is not perfectly parallel to the plates," Aaron commented as he came into the room.

"You're probably right," Dave managed to respond.

Aaron stood next to his friend looking carefully at him, "Silly question, but you ok?"

Dave nodded but his features told another story.

"Need I remind you that you are talking to a profiler and right now your poker face is failing."

Dave looked up at Aaron, his sad eyes speaking a thousand words. "I miss her."

Aaron clapped his hand onto Dave's shoulder, leaving it there reassuringly, "I know." They stood together in their own private thoughts for moments until Dave shrugged and stepped away. His 'poker face' back in play. Aaron took the hint and without saying another word they left together, off to find Jack and whatever it was he was creating this time.

. . .

As people started to arrive the sound levels increased. Dave enjoyed having a busy house, must be the Italian in him coming through he thought. Standing back he enjoyed the scene in front of him. Jack and Henry were zooming around the house as Darth Vader faced Spiderman, or something like that. Penelope was sat with Meg, plaiting her hair and talking twenty to the dozen as the poor teenager sat in awe of the whole experience. JJ and Kate were nearby chatting casually over a glass of wine. Meanwhile Aaron and Will seemed to have taken Chris Callahan under their wing by way of an introduction to a whole team, well nearly whole team, event. Leaning against the doorway Dave genuinely smiled for the first time that morning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dave interrupted the general hub-bub of the room, "Dinner is served." He bowed dramatically and added a flourish that pointed in the general direction of the dining room.

Everyone immediately left what they were doing and made their way through. David Rossi's cooking was legendary among the team and their families and each was more than ready for see what feast he had mustered up this year.

As they entered the dining room they were met with the usual display of opulent hospitality. The impeccable table was laden with bounty and rich red decorations. Each member of the team family took their seat, savouring the smell of the food ready to be served.

"So," JJ looked up a Dave stood at the head of the table, "What do you have in store for us today?"

"Coq au Vin," Dave smiled at the young boys confused faces, "Plus the best Mac and Cheese for some special people."

Penelope perked up, pointing a finger at the pair of boys, "That includes me guys so you best be ready for a fight for it!"

Jack and Henry both giggled and hackled Penelope back, everyone delighting in their banter.

"Uncle Dave what is . . . coc ow van?" asked Jack as various people started passing round dishes and filling plates.

"It's a French meal, like a casserole, made with chicken and wine and some herbs . . . slow cooked with vegetables. For this particular one I used three whole chickens."

"Three?" JJ queried.

"I like to batch cook," Dave explained as he served himself, "freeze a few meals for another day. You know what it's like . . .you come back from a case and anything you had in the fridge is well passed its eat by date. In fact it usually is so mouldy it is close to being classed as a life form in its own right."

Will laughed, "Nope, JJ doesn't know that feeling. She's spoiled by coming home to a fully stocked fridge and a plate of warmed leftovers."

Dave laughed alongside, winking at JJ, "See you have a well trained man."

"What can I say, he cooks better than me. Guess there is a reason there are more male chefs then women."

Penelope giggled, "Why am I hearing a 'Spencer fact' in this conversation?"

Everyone laughed as they pictured the resident genius, who was missing out on the meal as he was spending the time with his Mom, listing off a reel of chef related statistics.

As the sound died down, Dave raised his glass, looking round the table he waited for silence to fall. "Maybe this is the right time for a toast," everyone nodded in agreement, reaching for their own glass. "Well with a number of people missing today, Dr Reid . . ."

"My very own melting pot of the hottest chocolate, Mr Derek Morgan," added Pen.

"The Blakes."

"Emily."

"Erin," added Hotch.

Dave nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes, "To absent friends, near and far."

"Absent friends," echoed those around the table.


	4. Four BAU Birds

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**So if you thought yesterdays link to three French hens was stretching it (you did spot it, right?) then today's link is even dodger! We have moved on to the evening of the same day. **

**. . .**

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Four calling birds**

**. . .**

Dave settled into the comfort of favoured arm chair, a fresh cup of coffee in hand. Peace reigned supreme in the Rossi household once more. Although already he was kind of missing the constant buzz that having a child around over the last few days had created. Checking the time Dave realised it was getting late and wished he had taken the time to make this call earlier in the day.

Dave had what Morgan had nick-named his 'calling bird' list. It was a select group of females that Dave had never had a romantic relationship with, but liked to keep in touch with. Over the years the list had fluctuated slightly but around Christmas he made the effort to call each one. He had managed to catch both Blake and Seaver before Christmas.

It was lovely hearing how well Blake's move to an academic life had gone. She sound so enthused after her first semester as a lecturer, there sure was some lucky students out there learning from her immense wealth of knowledge and experience. The new pace of life definitely seems to suit her.

Seaver on the other hand was thriving on a very different schedule of cases; though there was nothing sedate about her life it didn't match the BAU's caseload either. She was currently enjoying some time away after a particularly heavy undercover assignment. She had given him enough details to let him say yet another prayer for her safety.

He had another new person to add to the list this year, his daughter Joy. However she was spending the season with her husband's family and so he would try contacting her in the New Year.

So that left only one other he could call. Glancing at his watch once more he considered putting it off until tomorrow, but honestly he was in the mood for a catch up. Honestly after a busy few days Dave didn't want to be alone right now. Picking up his phone he dialled the number, hoping that Emily would answer.

"Hey you!" came a familiar voice after barely four rings, "I wondered when I was getting my call this year, or if I had been dumped for some other lovely lady," Emily teased.

"Emily you should know there is no replacement for you, you're unique."

"Bet you say that to all the ladies!"

Dave laughed, after their initial tension, Emily and he had grown to have an amazing understanding relationship. It was one that involved a relaxed teasing of each other whenever the opportunity arose.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, I realised it is a little late over in the UK."

"Well obviously usually my social life is jam packed with a glittering array of invitations but I have been sitting by my phone waiting for you call since the start of December," Emily giggled at her own sarcasm.

"Well I appreciate your dedication. Dare I ask how life as an Interpol Big Wig is treating you?" Dave heard the sigh that said a lot more then Emily was ever likely too.

"What can I say, I love living my life in a jet jumping from one city to another without having enough time to unload my case and repack it."

"That good."

"Urgh, not even life in the BAU prepared me for this. I now realise why Easter looked so haggard at times. There was I thinking I was swapping to a cushy little desk job with time to complete my case files and prepare my reports."

"Are you ok Em?"

"Yes and no. The last case my team were involved in was a particularly tough one, added into the mix we may have run into a little trouble regarding possibly over stepping the mark in Switzerland. Hence the constant travelling. If I haven't been picking up the pieces of agents getting too involved I have been defending our actions to a bunch of busybodies who possibly wouldn't still be here if we hadn't done what we had done. Then when I do land in the UK the powers that be are hauling me over the coals for late reports! Grr this job can be soooo frustrating."

"You do know you are really starting to sound like a high pitched version of Hotch, don't you?"

"I think I may consider that a compliment. Talking of which how is Hotch doing? Didn't Pen tell me you were having the pleasure of the Hotchner's company for Christmas?"

I shouldn't have surprised him that Penelope had let that one slip. "Yes I did have Aaron and the Junior G-man over for a few fun filled days. In fact I'm kind of missing Jack already. It's nice to have some noise in this big old house. They are both fine. Jack is a Star Wars freak, though I am sure Penelope has kept you up to date with that – in fact I have a funny feeling that she maybe behind his latest interest. Guess we should consider ourselves lucky she hasn't converted him to Dr Who yet too."

Emily giggled "That's my girl."

"Aaron is Aaron, he works hard and spends the rest of his time trying to be the best father he can, which in my book he more that exceeds the job description – both of them. I occasionally manage to get him to have some down time but its rare – convince him I need a wingman."

"How about you?" Emily asked, "How are you?"

Dave sighed deeply, "I'm dealing with things the only way I know how."

"Burying it and pretending nothing has happened!"

"No . . . not exactly. I just take each day as it comes. Some are easy, they are busy, I don't have time to think. Others . . . well . . . other days I get to the end of them as soon as I can."

Emily understood, she had personally seen the devastation Dave had faced in losing Erin Strauss. The man deserved a break and some happy memories to end the year. Ideally they chatted for over an hour, sharing tales of recent cases, dating disasters and colleagues' news. The time didn't matter – it was just good to know they still had each other. No matter how many miles apart.


	5. Five laps of the Gold Ring

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**Do I get bonus points for using ALL of Starofoberon's Christmas prompts in this story? No . . . oh well.**

**Sorry I forgot to thank the guest reviewer that pointed out a couple of glaring typos in chapter 3. All fixed and thank you for your feedback.**

**. . .**

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Five gold rings**

**. . .**

Sat, huddled round a table of steaming gingerbread lattes, Dave had initially wondered how on Earth he had got talked into this one. However half an hour into the unexpected entertainment it was all he could do not to fall off the cold metal seat laughing.

Yesterday when Penelope had announced that she was going to take the boys ice-skating they had all instantly agreed they would come along and watch, some even muttered they would join in, but that hadn't happened. So instead JJ, Will, Hotch and Dave were sat beside the festively decorated outside rink. The edges of the wall painted gold with garlands of evergreen and red ribbons.

Somewhere round their fifth lap of the gold ring was a rather delicate looking Penelope who really seemed like she was being held up by the boys, rather than the other way round. Give her full credit, in her mildly hung-over state, she had kept her promise and with Sam driving had been dropped off at JJs. Arranging to meet Jack and Aaron at the rink along with 'Uncle Tag-Along', they had all soon been on their way.

Looking every bit the part, sequined skirt over her thick wintry leggings, Penelope had taken her Fairy Godmother and all round amazing Auntie role very seriously. A sparkling halo of tinsel was weaved through her hair. She had insisted the boys wrap up warm due to the Baltic breeze that was rampant throughout the morning. Snow was sure to be on the way before the New Year.

Bambi like she had taken to the ice, how had she failed to mention that she had not been on the ice before? Lucky for her the two naturally athletic boys had both had the pleasure of skating in the past, taking an hand each they had been busy trying to get Penelope to spend more time upright then flat on her back.

"Thank you so much for the pleasure of sharing this experience with you," Dave managed between fits of laughter. "I never knew freezing my ass off could be so much fun."

"Trust me," Will replied, "If there is one thing I've learnt over the years a Penelope bright idea is always worth watching."

"Oh and we will all get chance to watch this time and time again," JJ said as she tried to hold the camera steady as she laughed at Penelope's latest tumble. The two boys rolled their eyes before they picked her up once more, then carried on to complete the lap.

Stopping in front of the team Penelope gasped, "Who'd of thought this would be so hard? Those celebs sure make it look easy on TV."

By now everyone was laughing along with Penelope, she really was an original.

"I sure hope there will be one of those lattes for me alongside two hot chocolates with all the trimmings for my young saviours here, by the time we get off this."

. . .

Flopping down in the cold chair next to Dave, Penelope unbuttoned the tops of her mittens so that her frozen fingers could come into contact with the warm mug of coffee. Sipping tentatively, she sighed "Oh my that is good."

Henry and Jack echoed her thoughts as they both spooned a marshmallow out of the hot chocolate, before tucking into the giant cookies they had been treated to.

"So Penelope, I have to ask, have you ever set foot on the ice before?" Dave spoke up.

"Well that kind of depends on your definition of 'on the ice'. After all you have to remember I'm a sunshine baby. I had never even seen an inch of snow before I made the switch to Quantico."

"Sooo . . . you have or have not been on the ice before?"

"Only unintentionally . . . you know like the odd frozen puddle on the sidewalk! But it all looked so glamorous and . . . well . . . easy and seemed to capture the spirit of a winter wonderland that I just wanted to have a go."

JJ's eyes narrowed, "Are you ticking off your bucket list again?"

"Maybe," Penelope looked sheepish as she hid behind her large mug of coffee, so close to her face that her glasses steamed up.

"Mommy, what's a bucket list?"

JJ looked hopefully at Will.

"All yours Hunny," he said with a grin.

"Gee . . . that's. . . well Henry it is a special list of all the things you would love to do or try but haven't yet."

"Nicely done," Dave chipped in.

"Can I have a bucket list Mommy?"

"Yes when you're older, but right now you just need to focus on having fun!"

. . .

Heading back to the Hotchner residence, a pile of pizza boxes in hand they all headed straight for the lounge. Jack was quick to put on the Lego Movie while the adults grabbed plates and drinks. Movie night Hotchner style was just about to go large.

Sat on the floor, the two boys shared a plate of pizza slices and chips as they watched. Behind on the coffee table was more of everything, which was rapidly being delved into by all. Chatter was soon hushed down by Jack or Henry's moans that they couldn't hear the movie over the noise.

It was the end of a perfect day. The team were so relieved that for once they were truly getting a family Christmas; time to spend relaxing with those who meant the most to them.


	6. Six Goose Eggs

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**Think it is about time Morgan came home – for a bit of manly bonding! Anyone who knows anything about me and my preferred pairing will know how hard this chapter was to write.**

**. . .**

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Six geese a laying**

**. . .**

Derek sat on the high stool at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand as he watched Dave chop the mushrooms. It had been no secret that originally Dave and Derek had not seen eye to eye. Both being a little too alike for their own good, but over the years this had changed. They had grown a deep respect for each other and built a friendship that would pass the test of time.

And that was what had brought Derek here, sat in David Rossi's kitchen as the master chef made them a brunch of bacon and mushroom omelettes. He had arrived back late last night, with Savannah, from Christmas with his Mom, and needed someone to chat to.

"What the hell are they?" Derek exclaimed as Dave placed a bowl with half a dozen eggs down on the counter.

Dave's look said it all, "Eggs."

"OK smartarse, but I swear those ain't normal."

"They are if you're a goose!"

"Seriously, goose eggs?"

"Trust me, once you have had an omelette made with these babies, you will never want a normal omelette again. They have a much bigger yoke, so the ratio of yoke to white is completely different to a hen's egg. It makes for a super rich flavour, honestly you will love it."

"You by goose eggs to make the best omelettes in town?"

"No I buy goose eggs to make pasta," Dave smacked his lips together, "just like Mama used to make it. These need using, I haven't had chance to make up the batches of pasta I was planning on doing so thought I'd treat the two of us instead." As he talked Dave broke the heavy egg on the side of the dish.

"Whatever you say man."

. . .

Derek scrapped the last morsels from his plate before leaning back in the chair, "Ok . . . ok . . .," Derek held his hands up in surrender, "I have to admit that has to be the finest omelette I have ever had."

"My pleasure," Dave replied, dropping his napkin onto the table. "So . . . am I going to find out why you decided to join me for brunch or are we really going to continue to dance around the issue?"

Derek smiled and shook his head, tossing his napkin onto his plate. "That obvious am I?"

"Urm . . . yes."

Derek paused, weighing up the options. "I was hoping for some advice. . ."

Dave's eyes narrowed, "Sure."

" . . . on my relationship with Savannah."

"You are seriously asking a man who has been divorced three times for relationship advice?"

"I figure after all of that you must have made all the mistakes there are to make so can hopefully stop me falling into the same traps."

"Guess that's one way to look at it." Both men laughed. "So what exactly is it you want my advice on?"

"I'm not totally sure." Derek sighed.

"Let me get another pot of coffee and we'll take this to the lounge."

. . .

Sat on the comfy leather couch the two men drank in silence. Dave knew there was no point trying to push Derek.

"You know Savannah and I are living together."

Dave nodded.

"And I took her home to meet Mom."

More nods.

"I love her."

"And . . ."

"And I have never got to this point in a relationship before . . . I have usually found the exit long before this point."

"Ah, now I get it. So the player has realised he has quit the game, and now that he has the panic is setting in. Boy I'd hate to be in your shoes when you get to the wedding stage coz you are nervous enough now!"

"Don't," Derek shook his head, looking anywhere other than at Dave, "Seriously man, I . . . How do I know she's the one?"

"You are seriously asking me how you know if she's the one? Honestly Derek you really think you need to ask? Think about it for a minute. What does your heart tell you?"

Derek sighed, sipping slowly on his coffee.

"That lets me know that you already have your own answer. So what is the real problem?"

"I don't know . . ." Derek was shaking his head again, "It all seems to be happening so fast."

"Derek if there is one thing this year has taught me it is to seize the day. Don't waste a moment. Make each and every bit of time you have together special in whatever way possible. It doesn't have to be amazing, just make sure it means as much as possible to the two of you as you can. But . . . and please Derek I mean this whole heartedly, don't waste time over analysing this. Go with your heart. "

"I'm scared."

"What of?"

"Hurting her!"

He should have guessed.

"Derek none of us know what is round the corner. No-one could have predicted what happened to your Dad, Haley, Erin or anyone else. But do you honestly think that your Mom, Hotch or I would have rather have lived without them in our lives? I am pretty sure I can speak on behalf of all of them when I say the old adage is true; it is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. Give Savannah the chance to make her own choice. Hell she's put up with you this long, I think she could manage to be around for a little longer!"


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and feedback. I will try and reply as soon as possible but honestly I am focusing on finishing the last few chapters so I don't keep you waiting. I am loving the suggestions and sorry I would love to please you all and hope I don't disappoint but I can't fit everything in. But who knows what might get sparked off in a story elsewhere!**

**As you know this is a gift fic and well as you may have guessed we are just over half way and it is time to change gear! So I know the links to the song are pretty tedious to say the least, but I'm having fun – hope you are too. This chapter gets back to the original two guys – Hotch and Rossi.**

**. . .**

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Seven swans a swimming**

**. . .**

Walking along the bank of the lake Dave and Aaron were silent as they enjoyed the crisp morning air. Snow was still threatening but nothing had appeared so far. So the two of them had decided that while Auntie Jessie took Jack to visit his Grandparents they could relax and spend some quality time with each other. This had led to them spending some time together in David Rossi's magnificent hide away, the cabin at Little Creek. They had only just arrived – long enough to take their bags in before heading out for a walk as they needed a stretch after the drive.

The peace of the place was powerful and both men were fully soaking up the atmosphere as they walked; with Mudgie trudge along beside them. The old chocolate Lab was starting to show his age; though he was doing his best to fight it as he sniffed and searched just in case there was something worthy of his attention.

"Derek came to see me yesterday," Dave spoke, out of the blue, startling Aaron in the process. "He wanted some advice on his relationship with Savannah."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised?"

"That he asked a thrice divorced man for relationship advice, yes I'm surprised," Aaron replied with a grin.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. Besides his argument was that I'd already made all of the mistakes, so hopefully he could learn from them."

"That kind of makes sense." Aaron nodded. Both men had come to a stand-still, facing the placid waters of the lake. "So what did he want advice on? Anything I should be concerned of."

"Only if your tux doesn't fit . . . think we could be putting it to good use soon."

Aaron snorted out a short laugh, "Derek Morgan a married man! That will leave a few of the office bookies out of pocket."

"Yeah, talking of which, does it count as insider information if I go and change my bet next time we're in the office?"

"So it's serious then . . . Derek and Savannah? Good I'm glad someone else has found a way to make it work, because honestly I was starting to wonder."

"Guess Derek and Savannah have the same dynamic that Will and JJ have . . . they both understand the demands of the job. Sure it has got to make all the difference. I know most of my arguments with Mrs Rossi one, two or three, involved the job and my dedication to it, somewhere in the long list of what I had done wrong in our time together anyway."

"Haley struggled with it too, as you know."

"At least I didn't have that issue with Erin," Dave gave a weak smile as he spoke her name.

Aaron just nodded once more, his focus off in the distance. He knew how painful the memories still were for Dave. It was obvious in the rawness of his voice as he spoke her name. As they stood together, once more in silence, lost in their own thoughts they watched in awe as a pair of pure white swans with five dirty grey cygnets made their way across their lake.

"They shouldn't be here," Dave muttered, "They should be further north at Chesapeake Bay by now."

As they continued their journey across to the far bank of reeds it was obvious that one of the adult swan's wings were damaged, it stuck out at a strange angle.

" Ah, that explains a lot."

"What?" Aaron asked, watching the elegant birds make their way over the still waters.

"That one," Dave pointed "Can't fly. Its partner won't leave and take the babes so they'll tough it out here 'til the spring."

"So it's true . . . the whole mate for life thing with swans."

"Think that's pretty clear evidence. They should be fine. A strong family unit like that. There isn't much in the way of predators round here. They pick the right spot it's sheltered enough, unless we get a harsh period before spring. Then they may find it difficult to find enough to eat."

The seven swans had reached the bank and we bobbing around by the edge, nibbling on the exposed vegetation. Dave and Aaron turned away, slowly making their way back to the cabin, a roaring fire and a 'wee dram' or two.

That was until Aaron's cell began to ring. . .

Removing it from his pocket, the official tone of his answer gave Dave all the answer he needed.

The holidays had finished.

"Recall the team . . . Dave is with me . . . We'll be there as soon as we can."

Both men quickened their pace as they made their way towards the cabin to grab their belongings and shut it down before heading back to the office.

"Dare I ask?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Honestly . . . no."

Both men were still packed and ready to go within moments of entering the cabin. The dark SUV was soon making its way along the winding track and back towards what passed as civilisation. Though they both knew the reality of the 'real world' and what a call back meant. Civilised was a word that rarely applied in anything that they dealt with.

"Are we going far?" Dave asked.

Aaron shook his head, "It's a local case."

"Don't know if that makes it better or worse?"

"Mmm," Aaron's concentration wasn't on the conversation. Instead he was already trying to process the vague outline of the case that had been given to him over the phone.

"Here we go again," Dave added before settling back in his seat.


	8. The Eight Maids

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is my Christmas gift exchange story for Starofoberon. She requested a Hotch/Rossi friendship (team orientated/team bonding). My prompts were: "Twelve Days of Christmas" - NOT one of the parody versions, wrapping paper and ribbon, ice skating, and an enormous inflatable Santa.**

**I haven't written any original case fic for a long time – and this is not the place for a full case fic, but I couldn't resist the temptation of a little team action with the brief I had been given. So here's to chapter 8.**

**. . .**

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Eight Maids a milking**

**. . .**

Everyone was already in the conference room when Dave and Hotch arrived. Penelope, complete with a ludicrously loud Christmas Jumper, had the images of three women on the screen. The others were hunched over tablets, or in Reid's case a good old fashioned paper file, flicking through the information they had so far.

"Didn't realise you were back," Hotch aimed his words at the young Genius.

"I hadn't planned to be, but Mom had organised another one of her trips. She's becoming quite the adventurer. Shame she forgets to tell me about these things in advance!"

The others smiled at the youngest team member's exasperation at his mother's new found enthusiasm for life.

"Well we're glad your back, shame we're not meeting up under better circumstances. I'd like to apologise to you all for recalling you during your agreed leave."

"Hotch, we understand," Morgan stated, "Beside we aren't the only ones missing out on our festive fun. You are too, who apologises to you?"

Hotch gave a half grin at the mere idea, "Lesson to you all – it's not all rosy at the top." Hotch turned his attention to Penelope, "What information do you have for us?"

"Good question," Penelope turned away from the screen, remote in hand, "These three ladies have all been found over the past few days. Melanie Clarke was discovered in the late hours of Friday night, probably should say the early hours of Saturday I guess looking at the report. Either way this poor love died a day after Christmas day, barely an hour or so before she was found in an alley by a dumpster. Marie Lawson was found just over twenty-four hours later, same MO and similar dump site. This morning Louise Hampton was found by staff of the 'Eight Maids' bar when they took the trash out from an unusually busy Sunday night. The locals are concerned that by morning they will be finding another body. Bearing mind the time of day . . ."

"With no cooling down period between kills, I think they are right to be worried" JJ said as she looked up from her tablet, "This is more a spree killer then serial."

"And a disorganised opportunist by the looks of things," added Morgan. "There is no obvious link that the police have discovered across our victims. There is no physical link in their appearance. They are in the same age bracket and ethnic group, but that is all you can say."

"No link at this stage, I haven't worked my wonders yet!" chipped in Penelope, "We all know I have ways of making computers talk!"

"If this is the beginning of a spree then there is no doubt that we can expect him to act again tonight," Dave pointed out, "given the appropriate opportunity."

"In which case we need to act quickly to keep the body count low," Hotch added. "The local police are still at the scene where Louise Hampton was discovered. I suggest Morgan and Callahan go and meet them at the scene and take a look for anything that may have been missed. Dave and I will liaise directly with the locals. Reid can you begin to build a geographical profile from the information we have, while JJ you help Garcia look into anything that could link our victims and/or their dump sites." With which the team split to begin their investigations.

. . .

Morgan and Callahan stepped down from the SUV and walked the final steps to the taped off crime scene. It was a picture of absolute chaos.

Morgan rolled his eyes "Do they not need to complete basic training anymore?" he growled as people criss-crossed the area. Pulling the tape up he waited for someone to question their being there, but no-body seemed bothered. So Morgan coughed loudly.

"Can I help you?" asked a young officer.

"Yeah you can start by getting everyone who doesn't need to be within the crime scene out. Then if there is any usable evidence left we could try processing it."

Kate looked wide eyed as a more senior officer straightened up and made his way over, the expression was not welcoming.

"And you are?" he asked while still a few feet away.

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and this is my colleague SSA Kate Callahan," both agents flashed their credentials. "Are you in charge here?"

"Yes I am, my partner and I were first on scene this morning and it sounds like you have a problem with how we are dealing with this."

Kate watched as the two men physically squared up to each other, stepping forward she resisted the urge to bang their heads together; "What my colleague was trying to say was that there seems to be a lot of personal here right now. Maybe we could thin things out a little?"

"Look Sweetheart, I don't know which of my bumped up bosses decided it was necessary to invite you along but we are more than capable of dealing with a couple of ad-hoc murders."

Kate resisted the urge to punch the guy on the nose – no matter how satisfying it would be. Instead she smiled sweetly and tried again to pacify the local. "We have no doubt in your capabilities, but you have to understand, just like you, we have an overbearing boss who has insisted that we do this. So please can we try to start again on this one. Season of good will and all."

Glancing sideways she could see Morgan's nostril continue to flare, what was it with males with too much testosterone? Looking back at the officer it front of her she smiled once more. He seemed to take a small side step before indicating they could move forward.

"The body was lifted about half hour ago. All evidence we collected sent with her," he explained, "Contrary to the belief of your colleague we are capable of arranging to have a scene processed."

"Look, please excuse him; we have all had our leave cancelled and well . . . some of us are taking it better than others."

Morgan snorted behind her, but inwardly realised that maybe he had over reacted.

"The body was here," he pointed to a spot that still had a large amount of blood and forensic markers in place. "She had her throat slit, just like the others. Bleed out right here as you can see."

Morgan started to scan the area, looking for the sort of markers the CSI didn't look for. Anything that might give them a clue to who was doing this. Nothing stood out. That was where it didn't add up; a disorganised opportunist would make mistakes. What were they missing?


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**I cannot apologise enough for not posting over the last two days. It has been mainly due to a case of major real life catch up (grrrr – how it gets in the way). Also thank you for the reviews and support (favourites/follows) – sorry I have not replied and thanked you individually but thought posting was more important. So huge thanks to you all!**

**However we have a bit more of the case for you – hope you enjoy.**

**. . .**

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Nine ladies dancing**

**. . .**

Gathered back together, some physically in the room and others on conference call, the team had very little to share as of yet.

Hotch had explained how the local chief of police was a younger man, new to the role, and terrified that his first major case could cause a scandal. That many of the officers under him, two of which had been turned down for promotion, had become agitated when he had called in the FBI.

"So we're not going to win any popularity contests, whether we win or lose," Dave had added with his usual touch of sarcasm, just in case they hadn't all got the message already.

"Think we met one of the guys you were talking about at the scene," Kate added over speaker phone, "Him and Morgan got off to a great start . . . honest."

"Hey," Morgan could be heard objecting, "They had more cops on scene than your average diner at lunchtime."

"Ok, so we have the locals working against us and on a mission to solve this before us. The Geographical Profile has given us nothing and so far Garcia hasn't been able to find any usable links, other than all three women had used the same coffee shop at some point in the last month. However we don't have enough of a picture to know if they were regulars there or if it was a one of visit. It's one of chain in a high use area, nothing solid."

"Sorry Sir," Garcia apologised, "All I can prove at the moment is that they all made a card payment for a relatively large order of drinks. They were there as part of a group. Marie at the start of the month, Louise about a week later and then Melanie a couple of days ago."

"Morgan, can you and Kate divert via the coffee shop before they close and see if there is anything that can help us."

"Sure. Send us the details Baby Girl."

. . .

Moments later Hotch sat hunched over the file as the mug of coffee magically appeared in front of him.

"Don't worry it's not the standard stuff, I've smuggled some of my own in again. It's Christmas after all."

Hotch smiled in gratitude as Dave sat down with his own drink.

"So have you found anything in there that we haven't found in it already?"

Hotch let out a sigh and leaned back in the faux leather swivel chair, rubbing his forehead. He flicked his wrist, glancing at the time. "How long do you think we have until we have another body?"

"Aaron . . . Aaron . . . Aaron, how long have you been in this game?"

Aaron's eyebrow rose at the inane question.

"I know it doesn't get any easier, but we can't think like that. We have very little to go on right now."

"Doesn't mean we should give up trying," Aaron bit back.

"I never said it did, but sitting here looking at the file is not going to help. Maybe we need to look at this a different way for the evening - do all we can to reduce his opportunity."

"What are you thinking?"

"We flood the clubs and bars with as many people as we can. We have eyes in every possible place."

"What do we tell them they are looking for? We aren't even close to delivering a profile."

"Then we make our presents obvious and hope like hell it's enough to put this SOB off trying again. Buy us some time. We've not even had half a day."

"Come on Dave you know if this guy is on a spree he is driven to do this. Us hanging around may only encourage him to hide this in the shadows; we hardly have anything as it is, we can't afford for him to go underground."

"Got another plan?"

Aaron shook his head as he rose to start putting things into action.

. . .

Morgan and Reid entered the second of the bars they had been assigned, they both glanced simultaneously around the main dance floor. There was a loud group of nine ladies dancing together, obviously having a great time and oblivious to all that had happened since Christmas day. It was amazing the impact having a few days off work could do for the soul. A couple of the booths had small groups of people gathered chatting over drinks, but generally there weren't many in there, not surprising for a Monday evening.

Making their way through to the main bar, both men sat on a high stools and continued to scan the scene. Morgan shook his head. "How the Hell are we supposed to stop this guy when we haven't even got a clue where to start?"

"Sorry?" Reid shouted over the music.

"Nothing," Derek shouted back.

The bar tender made his way over, asking if either wanted a drink, they both opted for a soda.

Morgan leaned towards Reid, "Assuming that we are looking for a solo killer, and the little we have would point us in that direction, do you think we are going disturbed loner or charmer?"

"If the women were part of a group then he would need to be able to charm them away."

"But no-one reported these women missing. So either they were out alone or their friends were use to them going off with others."

"Blind dates?"

"Would you go on a blind date the day after Christmas?" Morgan questioned

"Would I go on a blind date?" Reid looked in horror

"Not you personally Pretty Boy, would anyone go on a blind date that close to Christmas?"

Reid shrugged as he took a sip of his soda, "Guess anything is worth looking into, though I guess Garcia would have picked up if they were registered for online dating."

"I'm sure she would, but it won't hurt to get her to have another look, would it?" With which Morgan pushed off from the bar and stepped outside to make a call.


	10. Ten Cops a Leaping

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This is another case based chapter, which should lead to our guys feeling a little less frustrated by the end! Fingers crossed anyway. **

**. . .**

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Ten Lords a leaping.**

**. . .**

Hotch and his team looked down at the overtly happy crowd below them. From their vantage point in the small conference room where they had gathered in the local station the BAU elite were both shattered and horrified at the scene in front of them. The ten junior officers were practically jumping for joy as the suspect was paraded through to the interview room, the same Sergeant that Morgan and come head to head with yesterday leading the way.

"They have the wrong guy," JJ muttered as she turned away.

"We know that but . . ." Dave started.

" . . . They don't want to hear it." Hotch finished for them as he continued to glare, as if his look alone would be enough to stop the ridiculous situation.

"Are they really that desperate to prove they are better than us that they will arrest the wrong man? Don't they realise they are going to look like complete idiots by the time they have finished instead of working with us to get the right result?" Kate looked hopefully around her team as she spoke.

"Welcome to the real world of the FBI, we are frequently as welcome as the plague and this case is no different." Dave explained. "The joys of undercover work have saved you from such nonsense before. In this strange world the message that we are all on the same side still doesn't seem to be getting through."

Stepping away from the windows the team gathered around the table, as they heard the tell-tale beep that let them know Garcia wanted their attention. While Reid topped everyone's mugs of coffee up the others' settled around the table. It had been a long night with them all out on surveillance and right now they needed their wits about them – caffeine would be their friend today.

Hotch gathered up the photos and our information from the original file that had been spread across the table, "Good Morning Garcia," he said, acknowledging her 'arrival'. "How are you?"

"Urgh," was all the reply he got.

"Good to know we weren't the only ones to pull an all nighter."

"No you weren't Sir, especially not after someone tall, dark and extremely handsome asked me to do some additional digging."

"And . . ."

" . . . and I know that both Melanie Clarke and Louise Hampton were registered with online dating agencies but different ones. So using this starting point I went back and looked into their profiles a little more. I have got to say that neither lady had a high number of hits but, here's where I kick myself for not trying harder yesterday, both have been contacted on their respective sites by the same person. I know it is the same person because he is using the same user name on both sites and his profile is identical in both cases, not very savvy I have to say. I am so sorry that I missed this before."

"Well done Garcia for finding it now."

"No, Sir, do not congratulate me. I should have had this information yesterday and I can only blame the perils of enjoying the festive season a little too much for my tardiness. My brain is obviously in the fogs of frivolity and fancy and not fully where it should be and . . ."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Baby Girl," Derek chipped in.

"Thank you, but there is no acceptable apology, what if . . ."

"Let's not focus on that now," said Hotch.

"So to try and make up for this I am now sending you a list of all the women he has made contact with on both of these sites and on any other sites that I have found his user name on. Unfortunately looking at the messages he did have a date last night, a Katherine Smithson. I have included all of this in the details. I have tried ringing her, sorry if I have stepped over the mark Sir, I have had no reply. I am in the process of accessing his personal details, unfortunately due to 'festive office shut-downs' and uptight receptionists I am not able to gain his details through the direct route. But trust me you will have them shortly – one way or another."

"God bless you Kitten," Dave added.

"With which I bid you adieu." And the screen went blank.

Hotch looked round his team, all seemed in a better place than they had been when they sat down.

"It still doesn't explain how he found Marie Lawson?" Reid looked up from the details that Garcia had sent them.

"Old fashion blind date – you know friend of a friend?" Kate suggested.

"Possible, but wouldn't you have come forward to tell people that you set her up on the date?"

"Are you thinking that he knew Marie Lawson? That would make her murder personal in comparison to the others. There are elements of this that don't seem to fit – yet. JJ you and Reid head out to Katherine Smithson's address and see if you can find her. We'll wait for the details of our suspect and aim to find him ASAP. I will go and inform the Chief of Police of the information we have received."

As Hotch, Reid and JJ left the room the others took the time to study the information Garcia had sent them.

Making his way along to the Chief's office Hotch did his best to ignore the smug grins of the other officers. Really he had hoped that there would be a day when such pretty competiveness would be put aside. Knocking once he waited for a call to enter. Heading in to the office Hotch picked his words carefully addressing the matter with his usual level headed diplomacy.

"I am sorry to say but we have evidence that the wrong man was arrested last night. My Technical Analysis is currently securing the full details for us. Obviously I would like to involve your officers in the arrest."

The young man looked up from the paperwork in front of him. "I . . . urm . . . are you sure?"

Before Hotch could answer another knock was heard at the door, the Officer ran in without waiting. "Sir another body has been found."

Hotch cursed inwardly, "It will be Katherine Smithson. The information we received today put her on a blind date with our suspect. Two of my agents are on their way to her address right now. I will send two of my team with you to the scene of the crime. Then I will need some of your officers to come with me to arrest the UnSub."


	11. Paying the Eleven Pipers

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Hopefully you can tell the case is wrapping up. I know it is a little idealised but . . . what can I say other then I haven't written a case fic in a while and need to get some more practice (I see a possible New Year Resolution there).**

**. . .**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Eleven Pipers piping.**

**. . .**

Aaron and Dave stood next to each other in the interview observation room. They had already sent the rest of the team home, or at least back to the office to write up their reports before they had what was left of a vacation. Derek was in a rush to get to Penelope who had reacted badly to the news of Katherine Smithson's death - insisting that if she had been more thorough the first time then they would have been able to stop her going on the date. Aaron knew Derek was the best person to support her through this.

Dave however had insisted on staying with Aaron. They had let the locals take the lead on the interview, though had requested that they stay and listening in for the sake of their own reports. The Chief of Police seemed pleased to have a success to mark the end of the year. The locals did not appreciate being wrong but having them in on the arrest and the interview had managed to smooth a few ruffled feathers.

Not that of Sergeant Munroe, who had gone on to have another disagreement with Morgan. Munroe had finally paid the piper, alongside the ten other officers who had all recieved a warning. After admitting planting evidence on his suspect, a small time crook that Munroe had had a few run-ins with, he had been suspended pending a full investigation. Though that was not their problem – the Team had purely come to help and advise – which is what they had done.

"What you thinking?" Dave said to break the silence.

"Honestly, I think the kid is presenting as if he is having some sort of mental breakdown. You heard him when we got there. He was all over the place, spurting all sorts of nonsense to justify killing four women. Nothing he said then or now makes sense."

"But . . ."

"But if he is suffering a breakdown then how come the scenes were so clean. This was all too premeditated for that sort of disorganised persona."

Dave nodded slowly, "Think we should go and have a word?"

Aaron stiffened up, the stoic look on his face as he turned towards the door, "That's exactly what I was thinking – I'm going to clear it with the Chief."

. . .

Dave sat down directly opposite Mark Lewis. He smiled as leaned forward on the table, his hands clasped together as he rested his elbows on the table. Aaron stood slightly off to the side, watching intently.

"Mark, I'm SSA David Rossi, I am from the Behavioural Analysis Unit. This is Section Chief Hotchner," he indicated over his shoulder in Aaron's direction. "We use behavioural science to help us to predict elements of certain crimes and aid the police in their investigations."

He let the words sink in, though Mark was still looking anywhere but at him.

"Mark I understand that you are suffering from mixed disillusional states right now but are you sure that you do not require legal representation, a lawyer?"

Mark shook his head violently, "No . . . Not one of them!" He suddenly got up and started pacing the room, "I don't need anyone."

Dave held his hands up, "Its ok Mark, I understand . . . please sit down."

Mark paused staring at Aaron as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes narrowed. Aaron met his stare directly; he saw the glimmer of control, the twitch of a smirk, before Mark sat down opposite Dave. Leaning forward Mark whispered; "Do we have to have him in here? I don't like him."

Dave glanced over his shoulder, noting the slightest of nods from Aaron, before leaning closer to Mark and dropping his voice, "I'll be honest with you I'm not too keen on him either, but he's my boss and I kind of have no choice."

Mark glanced back up at Aaron who stood there, arms folded, not saying a word.

"Mark," Dave spoke, getting his attention back, "I need to ask you about the last few days."

Mark looked back at Dave, still giving an occasional side glance at Aaron.

"Mark I need you to explain to me what happened."

"Christmas happened . . . everyone loves one another and all is good in the world." Mark began singing random lines from various carols.

"Okay . . . Okay . . . Thank you Mark," Dave waited for silence to fall once more, "but that isn't all that happened . . . is it?"

Mark shrugged, "I don't remember. I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't when you came and got me and I still don't. You keep telling me these things about these women . . . but it's all you. What you have told me. You're confusing me."

Dave shook his head, "Mark, you need to help me to help you. You see my boss here thinks you know exactly what you were doing. He doesn't buy this whole breakdown act. So Mark you need to help me or I'm leaving you to him."

Mark glared at Hotch, a looked that was easily matched by the serious Section Chief.

"Mark . . . how did you meet Marie Lawson?" Dave asked.

"Uh?"

"Marie Lawson . . . how did you meet her? She wasn't on any online dating site like the others."

Mark stood again, shaking his head vigorously, "No . . . no . . . no . . . this is wrong . . . I don't want to talk to you . . . you need to leave now."

Aaron slammed his hands down on the desk, making Dave jump in the process.

"I've heard enough Mark. You think that you can play this little game and plead insanity. The truth is you have watched one too many shows. The reality is that isn't how this works."

Mark stopped pacing and glared at Hotch once more, a sneer forming on his lips. "You all think you know it all don't you. Well if you had this sussed you wouldn't need to be asking all these questions. You'd be telling me what you know. You can't prove it was me . . . can you?"

"Right now we have evidence that you met three of the women, looking at the time of death for each you were most likely to be the last one to see them alive."

"Circumstantial."

"Not once the DNA sample collected from you on your arrest is processed and matched with the trace evidence on the bodies," Aaron stepped back, folding his arms once more. "You did a good job of tidying up after yourself, but ultimately you didn't have the time and the resources to eliminate everything. You're a complex case. Presenting as a spree killer, determined to kill, but looking more closely this has all been far too premeditated. You are nothing more than your basic run of the mill serial killer, trying and failing to throw up a smoke screen. You have planned this – for some time now. Why did you do it Mark? The urge to kill suddenly become too much? Watched one too many shows or read one too many book and think you could muddy the water to help cover your tracks. We have you pretty much sussed, we just want to know why Marie Lawson?"

"Because I could, the stupid bitch that should have met me didn't turn up, but she did and it was all sooo easy." Mark Lewis laughed, "I knew you couldn't work it out. Not as clever as you think you are, are you? What's your behavioural science tell you now? Hey?"

Dave stood, tucking the chair under before looking Mark directly in the eye. "It tells me that you are going away for a very long time. We may never know the true reason for your actions, too be honest I don't care. Four women are dead, needlessly, but there won't be any more deaths. We have stopped you. End of story."

With which both men left Mark Lewis standing there, ranting to himself.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**The 12 BAU Moments of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**So we bring the story to an end. Thank you for your support and encouragement. Starofoberon thank you for an amazing set of prompts.**

**This final chapter jumps forward to New Year's Eve.**

**. . .**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me**

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

**. . .**

Dave stood in his kitchen, topping up the bowls and platters of food. The whole BAU team and associated family, partners and significant others were all gathered at his to bring in the New Year.

Making his way back through with the additional food he placed it all down on the table before refilling his drink. As he did he was aware of the arrival of Aaron by his side. "Want one?" Dave asked, holding up a familiar bottle of malt whisky.

"Yes please," Aaron answered.

"Jack settled?"

Aaron waved his hand back and forth uncertainly, "Not convinced, he is still adamant that he will be awake at midnight."

"Ah, that age already."

"I have told him that if he keeps Henry awake any longer that I am sending JJ up next time!"

"Nice," Dave smiled as he passed the drink.

The two men stood, savouring the amber liquid as they watched the others. The mix and match bunch were busy chatting, dancing, drinking, eating – generally relaxing and having fun. A very different picture to the one that had been them gathered in the conference room for the de-brief yesterday. Their resilience and support for each other was what kept them doing the job they do. Without it they would surely have crumbled a long time ago.

"Bet you and the 'founding fathers' of the BAU never through t this was the future of your precious baby?"

Dave laughed, "No I can honestly say I had never seen this coming."

"Guess the crystal balls weren't working back then either?"

Both men laughed as they made their way back into the group.

. . .

Chris Callahan stood watching the group gather outside with great curiosity. Will came to stand beside him, passing a beer. "I've know law enforcement since I was a babe, we're a strange bunch. We rely on each other in such a way that it is impossible to describe to an outsider. But these guys, the BAU, they are something else. They are their own family unit, distinct and complete. I hope you are ready for the package that is life married to one of them."

"I'm starting to get the idea."

Will clapped his hand down on the other man's shoulder, "Honestly they just need to have their little moments, their shared time. It doesn't replace what you have, it's a supplement. Sharing the experiences they have they can help each other which then leaves us to enjoy the good bits. Trust me in the long run its cheaper then therapy."

Chris laughed, "I'll bear that in mind."

With which both men stood and watched as the elite unit, gathered together to greet the New Year, they were stood huddled together for warmth, drinks in hand.

From where the two men were they couldn't hear the exchanges but glasses clinked and hugs were shared. Even the occasional cheer rose from the group as inside the house those watching the ball drop cheered and exchanged hugs too.

Will turned to Chris "Happy New Year, welcome to life in the BAU extended family." Both men knocked their beer bottles together in a toast before stepping outside to find their wives.

. . .

Dave sat alone in the darkness of his kitchen. It was somewhere in the early hours of New Year's Day, where exactly he wasn't sure. He stared at the empty glass in front him. He hadn't drunk this much in a very long time. As he contemplated getting another he became aware of someone else in the room.

"Checking up on me Aaron?"

"Honestly I was getting a glass of water, but seeing you are here . . ."

"Yeah, right!"

After getting two glasses of water, Aaron took the bar stool next to his mentor, colleague and friend. "Thought your head might appreciate this in the morning," he said as he passed the glass over.

"Oh trust me I can hear the drummers making their way already – thought I might just continue to drink to ward them off."

"Think we both know that's not the answer. Want to talk?"

Dave shrugged, sipping the cool water. "What is there to say other then I am glad to see the back of this year. Here's to 2015."

Aaron raised his glass of water, "Things can only get better, as they say."

"Couldn't get much worse."

Aaron looked at Dave, the slump of his shoulder and the general fatigue he showed. "Dave I have been in your shoes. I know outwardly you are showing the world that you are strong and plough through it all but I know you Dave. I know you are hurting and hiding behind work and cheap dates will not convince me that all is ok."

Dave shook his head; he had trained Aaron well, too well. "I'll be ok. I guess I just needed to reach this point. You know the point where I let it all go and move on."

"Dave it's not that easy, I know."

"Oh trust me Aaron, it is. It's how I work. Draw the line and move on. I have learnt the hard way."

"Look Dave I'm not going to disagree with you over this. Please drink the water, take a couple of Advil and sleep it off. I am more than capable of rustling up a batch of pancakes in the morning."

"Good to hear. I'll be down for my share." With which Dave stood and made his way out of the kitchen, with a slight wobble.

Aaron was quick to follow; glad he wouldn't be inside Dave's head in the morning. It had been a long time since he had seen Dave like this and it was long overdue. Not that alcohol was the answer to the problems. Erin had taught them both that, but there was no doubt that Dave hadn't fully accepted all that had happened over the past year. Maybe he was right; maybe the New Year would be the fresh start he needed. Aaron hoped so. But if not then they would all have his back.


End file.
